Las flores pergamino
by hytare
Summary: una gran aventura de nuestros queridos amigos. una extraña presencia se siente...no es Naraku...entonces ¿que nfuciones,amor,tristeza y engaño en esta aventura de Inuyasha. I
1. capitulo 1 las flores pergamino

n/a: hola!!! este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y si puedo pondre los demas caps. (son poquitos), ya que hasta ahora nose como se hace.

espero dejen reviews!!!, y ahora sin mas interrupciones vamos con la historia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un día como cualquier otro Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara viajaban hacia el noreste en busca de Naraku, Inuyasha no sentía su olor, por esa razón iban en esa dirección solo por instinto.

-no sabemos si vamos por buen camino-dijo Sango-

-es cierto, podríamos estar alejándolos de Naraku en este mismo momento- agrego Miroku-

Inuyasha no los miraba pero los escuchaba mientras caminaba a la delantera.

-¿y si Naraku esta en la dirección contraria?-dijo Shippo preocupado, mirando a Miroku y a Sango-

-feh!, ya cállense, vamos por la dirección correcta, lo sé, ahora dejen de dudar y sigan caminado-dijo Inuyasha molesto-

-no seas así Inuyasha!!- dijo Kagome de repente rompiendo su silencio-

-¿acaso tú también crees que vamos por mal camino?, ¿tampoco confías en mi?-dijo Inuyasha mirándola atento-

-yo...-Kagome pensó-"nunca e desconfiado de los sentidos de Inuyasha, pero esta vez no vamos gracias a sus sentidos, vamos solo por un instinto"-yo, no lo sé-

-¿¡que no lo sabes!?, feh...-Inuyasha siguió caminando y no hablo mas, los demás decidieron no replicar y seguir caminando.

Pasaron unas horas y llegaron a un pueblo, iban a entrar cuando un aldeano salio corriendo de este gritando desesperado.

-corran!!, corran!!, las flores pergamino!!-

-¿Qué?-dijo Kagome extrañada mirando al aldeano-¿Qué sucede?

-¡no se acerquen!, ¡¡corran!!, las...las flores...-pero no termino la frase, de un salto se giro hacia atrás y miró la aldea, se veía algo blanco cubriéndola por todos lados.

- ¡se ha mostrado!-grito el hombre desesperado-

-pero que tiene la aldea, ¿nieve?- dijo Kagome-

-parece como si lo fuera- dijo Sango mirando hacia delante-

-curioso- dijo Miroku mirando minuciosamente –e visto esto antes creo, no es nieve-

-percibo una fuerza extraña y muy poderosa-dijo Inuyasha pensativo-

-¡es la flor! ¡es la flor!-dijo el cansado hombre mientras se alejaba corriendo-

-¿la flor?, ¿eso blanco son flores?-dijo Shippo en el hombro de Kagome-

-eso parece Shippo, si no me equivoco lo son, muy peligrosas también-dijo Miroku apuntando con su báculo la aldea-

-¡tenemos que ir!, esa presencia...es muy poderosa-al decir esto Inuyasha se alejo dando grandes saltos-

¡no Inuyasha!, ¡puede ser peligroso!-dijo Kagome después de haber escuchado a Miroku-

Kagome le grito a Inuyasha pero el no se detuvo, ya estaba bastante lejos. Los demás corrieron dejando al aldeano atrás y también estando muy confundidos porque no sabían el peligro que los asechaba, no estaban consientes de lo que podía pasar, todos menos Miroku, que si lo sabia pero que no a dicho nada.

Al entrar en la aldea todos perciben algo extraño, se dan vuelta y se dan cuenta de que no estaba el mismo paisaje de antes.

-¡no podemos volver!-dijo Miroku precipitándose-¡un campo de fuerza!, no sabia de esto...-

-explícanos que son las flores pergamino Miroku-dijo Shippo-

-no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que ir donde Inuyasha-dijo Miroku empezando a correr-

-detente Miroku!!, danos una explicación primero-dijo Shippo-

-bueno este...son...flores parecidas a pergaminos-dijo Miroku mirando hacia un lado-

-eso ya lo notamos-dijo Inuyasha que volvía de quien sabe donde-

-Inuyasha!!, ¿Qué paso?-dijo Kagome con voz preocupada-

-corrí hasta que no sentí mas la presencia, además de que había un campo de fuerza, por eso decidí volver, pensé que talvez ustedes, se habían quedado afuera-dijo bastante serio ¿Qué le pasaba?- o:p /o:p

-pasa algo muy extraño y Miroku no se digna a explicarnos-dijo Kagome-

-es que yo...-Miroku miro el cielo y se puso el dedo en el mentón-

-¡¡dilo de una vez!!-dijo ahora enojado Inuyasha por su comportamiento-

-no te enojes Inuyasha, y usted tampoco Señorita Kagome-dijo Miroku reaccionando de repente-les explicare, las flores pergamino son conocidas por lo peligrosas que son, aparecen de repente, todos pueden verlas, y al principio parecen unos simple pergaminos, pero luego hacen cosas extrañas , asusta a la gente provocante accidentes y dejando siempre una de ellas en el lugar del acontecimiento, así rápidamente se propaga que la flor pergamino, (cuyo nombre fue puesto por los aldeanos por parecerse a un pergamino), esta presente.

Luego se propaga por todo el lugar en el que estuvo atacando, es peligrosa porque tiene múltiples engaños y les gusta alimentarse de humanos, pero especialmente de aquellos con gran poder espiritual, ósea...-Miroku se quedo sin habla, todos entendieron a que se refería y miraron a Kagome, menos Inuyasha, que seguía mirando a Miroku, por esto este prosiguió- una sacerdotisa-


	2. capitulo 2 todo empeora

**hola de nuevo, ahora que se como agregar caps. decidi poner al tiro el segundo cap ya que asi no se ve como si fuera tan poco ya que el primer capitulo es bastante corto.**

**espero les guste**

**nos vemos mas abajo**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿¡QUE!?- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido- eso significa que Kagome...- Inuyasha no lo podía creer-"eso significa que Kagome esta en peligro, yo no..."-

-pero...-Kagome no lo creía ¿la querían comer?, ¿Cómo era eso posible?. Kagome miro las flores pergamino, sus 5 pétalos de hojas de pergamino estaban iluminados por el sol de la mañana, se veían sus letras negras que se encontraban en los pétalos pero, no se leía nada, eran como simples garabatos-

-¡YO NO PERMITIRE ESO!-dijo Inuyasha continuando lo antes pensado-

-lo sabemos Inuyasha, nosotros tampoco- dijo Miroku con tono preocupado-

-si, como usted dijo excelencia, no dejaremos que le hagan daño a Kagome-

-gracias Sango, también a usted monje Miroku, Inuyasha...pero de todas formas tenemos que derrotar a esas flores o si no los aldeanos...podrían morir-Dijo Kagome mirándolos a todos y luego a su alrededor-"tenemos que derrotarlas o si no todos los aldeanos e incluso yo podrían morir"-

-¡¡TENEMOS QUE DESTRUIR A ESAS MALDITAS FLORES!!-dijo Inuyasha como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Kagome-¡AHORA!-dijo sacando a Colmillo de Acero-MORIRAN!!-

¡¡no Inuyasha!!, no puedes hacer eso-grito Miroku yendo hacia el-

-Inuyasha se detuvo y miró extrañado a Miroku-

¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no crees que yo sea lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlas?-

-claro que no, no es eso, es solo que si las atacas...-

-te absorben tus poderes-dijo una voz-

-¡exactamente!, mira... ¿Qué?, ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!-

-Kurishiro, Toruka Kurishiro para servirles-dijo la voz saliendo de una casa que estaba al lado de ellos, era una mujer, alta y delgada de pelo castaño oscuro, lo usaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, usaba un traje tradicional (un kimono), de color rojo con flores, que eran como de cerezo pero, azules, estaba descalza y a la vista parecía una simple mujer, pero tenia algo diferente-

-"esta no es una mujer ordinaria"-penso Inuyasha-"tiene un aire distinto, un poder diferente, ¿será la presencia que sentí antes?, es muy parecida..."-

-¿Toruka Kurishiro?-dijo de repente Shippo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Inu-acaso tus eres...-

-si, joven zorro, exactamente soy la manipuladora de estas flores, si quieren acabar con ellas, deberán matarme a mi primero-

-¿acaso la conoces?-dijo Kagome-

-la eh oído mencionar, cuando vivía con mi papá, pero tenia entendido que las flores las manipulaban a ella para cumplir sus propósitos-

-¿Qué la usan?-dijo Sango integrándose a la conversación-

-si, debo admitirlo, yo no podría hacer todo esto sola, y ellas tampoco, ¿Cómo creen que hice este campo de fuerza?, lo hice con la ayuda de las flores claro, yo soy solo su vocera, la que la ayuda en sus propósitos, yo les pertenezco a ellas-

-"ella era la que provocaba los acontecimientos extraños en esa aldea en la que estuve una vez, en la que cuando llegue, estaban todos muertos y los que sobrevivieron, me contaron lo ocurrido, además de la pequeña investigación que hice, pero ¿de donde saca todos eso poderes para hacer esas cosas?"-penso Miroku mirando a la mujer-

-ja!!, eres solo una vocera, que basura- dijo con desprecio Inuyasha mirándola con asco-

-no juzgues perro, no me conoces-

-¡como me dijiste!-

-¿Cómo me dijiste tú?-

-feh...mejor fuera de mí vista mujer-

-Inuyasha!!, no hables así- dijo Kagome al ver el comportamiento que este tenia-

-entonces, ¿empezamos?-dijo Toruka con cara demoníaca- esto será divertido- y miró a Kagome, esta tuvo un pequeño sobresalto-

- "maldita"-Inuyasha estaba mas enojado que nunca, había visto como miraba esa tipa a Kagome- empecemos- "te derrotare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga"- o:p /o:p

Así empezó la batalla, Inuyasha la atacó con sus garras de acero, ya que no sabia que ocurriría si absorbía sus poderes, pero ella los esquivo fácilmente, luego Sango tiró su boomerang, esta también lo esquivo, al final Miroku se dispuso a usar su agujero negro, pero se detuvo al ver las flores, podría ser peligroso si las absorbía. Kagome no quiso tirar sus flechas pues sabia que seria inútil, y como a las flores les gustaban los poderes espirituales, si recibían sus flechas quedarían mas fuertes. Shippo entendió que su fuego mágico u otro truco seria inservible.

Al parecer era imposible, Inu sin poder ocupar su espada, Kagome y Shippo con sus ataques que no servían, Toruka que esquivaba todo ataque y luego la restricción del agujero negro de Miroku.

- nunca podrán ganarme, son unas porquerías, no deberían haber venido, ¡¡ahora morirán!!- dijo Toruka elevando sus manos y formando una esfera blanco con negro, parecía un pergamino con letras negras, pero en forma circular, miró a sus oponentes, fijo luego sus ojos en Kagome, dio una pequeña sonrisa y tiró su ataque- ¡PERGAMINO PODEROSO!-

El ataque iba directo a Kagome, esta lo vio asustada y se cubrió con sus manos, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que iba hacia ella y rápidamente sacó su espada e interceptó el ataque, este se desvió y calló sobre las flores, las cuales no recibieron ningún daño, al contrario pareció como si hubieran absorbido el ataque, esto dejo pensativo a Miroku que ya se había asegurado que Kagome estaba bien

-¡¿estas bien?!- le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome mirándola con esa cara que muestra después de hacer un ataque-

-Ssi... gracias, Inuyasha-

-será mejor que corras a esconderte, aquí es muy peligroso-

- pero donde, todo esta lleno de flores- y era verdad, porque todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de flores, menos el suelo, por eso era imposible ir a esconderte detrás de un árbol o algo así-

-¡solo pretéjete!-

Kagome hizo un signo afirmativo con la cabeza y corrió donde Sango que estaba arriba de Kirara, se subió detrás de ella y miró la batalla.

-¡ya sé!- grito Miroku de repente un poco feliz, se había acercado a Inuyasha y lo miraba con seguridad-¡¡las flores le dan poderes a Toruka, sin las flores, Toruka no es nadie-

-entonces tenemos que derrotar a las flores, y regresamos de nuevo al principio, un puedo usar mí colmillo de hacer con ellas Miroku, como lo hacemos entonces- dijo este mirándolo molesto, Toruka estaba allí mirándolos sin ningún problema, sabia que no podían hace nada por eso no se preocupo por que estos conversaban-

-eso no lo se- al decir esto y al ver la mirada de Inuyasha retrocedió y se fue a donde estaba antes, a lado de Kirara (que estaba con Sango, Kagome y Shippo)

Al ver que Miroku se iba , Inu siguió la pelea, Toruka lo acepto tranquila, empezó a pelear y todo siguió como entes, Inuyasha y Miroku pensaban como derrotarla pero Inu ya se estaba cansando.

Inu la atacaba y detenía los ataques que iban hacia Kagome, los cuales si no eran detenidos por Inuyasha, indudablemente le llegarían a Sango pues estaba delante de ella.

-Sango estas en peligro estando conmigo-

-eso ya lo se, no te preocupes Kagome, a mi no me llegara ningún ataque, tu solo quédate aquí-

-esta bien- dijo Kagome y siguió mirando la batalla, que aprecia interminable-

En eso, Toruka que estaba peleando con Inu se rodeo de repente por las flores pergamino, Inu espero a que salieran, pero cuando lo hicieron esta no estaba. El miro a su alrededor y detuvo su mirada cuando pasaba por donde estaba Kagome, allí estaban apareciendo las flores, Inuyasha se apresuro hasta el lugar pero fue demasiado tarde, Toruka atrapo a Kagome sin poder esta reaccionar.

-¡Kagome!- grito Sango al ver que ya no estaba, tampoco había alcanzado a reaccionar-

Toruka en un segundo apareció de nuevo delante de Inu un Kagome atrapada en sus brazos, esta intentaba soltarse pero era imposible-

-¡¡KAGOME!!, ¡suéltala!, no te atrevas a tocarla!!- dijo este desesperado y furioso-

-estos poderes...¡son muy fuertes!, las flores estarán eternamente agradecidas si se las doy de alimento-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS TORUKA!, O TE...-

-¿o que?, ¿usaras tu debilucha espada?, no lo creo, ahora, ¿Qué haré primero?

JAJAJAJAJA!!!-

CONTINUARA...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Konnichiwa!!, este a sido el II capitulo de: Las Flores Pergamino, uf!!, realmente me costo traspasarla, hice demasiados cambios, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado, pronto pondré el próximo Cáp. **

**¿Qué pasara con Kagome?**

**¿Podrán derrotar a las flores?**

**¿Quién es Toruka realmente?**

**todo esto y mas en la III parte.**

**.-hytare-.**


	3. el destino de las flores

**Las flores pergamino **

-Inu estaba furioso, tomo su espada con fuerza y apunto a Toruka-grrr…no te dejare!

-uuuh, pero que miedo- se mofó Toruka-bueno creo que proseguiré-

Elevo una mano y la puso en el pecho de Kagome, cerro los ojos y se concentro, de inmediato Kagome dio un grito de dolor

-Kagome, maldita para- grito Inuyasha corriendo hacia Toruka con espada en mano sin importarle nada.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara miraban expectantes, no podían hacer nada, ya que solo interrumpirían a Inu. De pronto Inu se dio cuenta de cómo las flores les pasaban fuerzas a Toruka, la cual ella empleaba para lastimar a Kagome, entendió todo, tenia que destruir a las flores, era su única posibilidad, sino lo hacia ahora seria demasiado tarde, las flores desconcentradas dándole el poder a Toruka no vieron lo que se avecinaba. Sacó su espada dispuso a hacer el viento cortante, pero luego vio como el poder de la flores chocaba con el viento cortante de el, podía hacer el Bakuryuha, agitó su espada en el centro del remolino que se formaba por las dos energías chocando y provoco los mini remolinos que caracterizaban ese poder.

Toruka gritaba de espanto, perdía poder rápidamente, Inu corrió hacia Kagome para que no le llegara el poder, los demás se habían alejado por ordenes de Inuyasha. En un movimiento rápido Inu libero a Kagome, la cual se veía muy débil y miraba el Bakuryuha hacer su trabajo, la tomó en brazos y se alejó en saltos rápidos, los remolinos seguían destruyendo flores, y Inu preocupado por Kagome que no podía arrancar ni protegerse por estar muy débil la abrazó con fuerza.

Pronto los remolinos desaparecieron, las flores consigo y Toruka asustada y desesperada por ver a sus amas destruidas.

-yo me encargare de ella- dijo Miroku pervertidamente acercándose ahora que las flores no estaban-

-y yo lo ayudare excelencia- se apresuro a decir Sango corriendo tras el mirándolo furiosa –

mientras tanto Inu y Kagome dejaban de abrazarse- estas bien- le pregunto preocupado Inuyasha al ver lo cansada que estaba Kagome-

-si, solo estoy cansada- dijo despacio casi susurrando esta- muchas gracias Inuyasha-

-feh, no tienes que agradecerme-dijo Inuyasha mas feliz de que Kagome estuviera bien. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo con Kagome encima suyo sujetándola, ya que esta todavía estaba muy cansada para parase- sabes Kagome, después de todo esto, me e dado cuanta de cuanto te necesito a mi lado, que no podría estar sin ti, tu eres…muy especial para mi-Inuyasha paró por unos momentos sonrojándose- no se lo que pasará con Kikyo, solo se que quiero estar contigo sin importar lo que pase; no puedo olvidar lo que siento por Kikyo, pero tampoco puedo alejarme de ti, yo…yo te quiero mucho Kagome-

-Kagome estaba muy sonrojada al igual que Inuyasha, estaba bastante sorprendida también ya que nunca Inu le había hablado así.

Sabia lo de Kikyo, lo tenia claro, pero se puso muy feliz de todas formas al oírlo decir eso- Inuyasha, como te dije antes yo también te necesito a mi lado- al decir esto se sonrojo mas aun y miro a los ojos a Inuyasha-

Inu se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca (echando a Shippo y Kirara que estaban por ahi) y miró a Kagome a los ojos, estuvo así unos momento y luego se empezó a acercar lentamente cerrando los ojos, Kagome también los cerró y se acercó, podían sentir sus respiraciones, se acercaron mas aun y juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso.

no sabian que pasaria despues...si Inu seguiria amando a Kikyo o dejaria ese sentimiento, solo sabian que ellos estarian juntos...ya que se necesitaban mutuamente

**FIN**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

N/A: cortito pero lo puse por un review que me llego (el mismo me llego 8 veces), bueno este es el final del fic, no piuedo continuarlo mas pues no soy nadie para decidir por Inu respecto a el y a Kagome, espero que te guste.

nunca le preste mucha antencion a este fic...ademas de que es bastante antiguo y no me gusta mucho. pero lo continue para que por lo menos tenga un final...dejen reviews si les ha gustado...y si no...tambien!

chaus a todo en especial a mi unica lectora.


End file.
